koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Niles/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Niles. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Aww, is that it?" *"Their pathetic eyes give me life..." *"What, over already?" *"I'm not satisfied. I wanted to play a little more!" *"I still see all their faces in my dreams. And I love it." *"Still not enough. My appetite is insatiable." *"Lord Leo...no! Please don't leave me like this! I'll do anything..." *"You're more daring than you look." *"Mmm. You're as good as always." *"Just watching you makes me feel good." *"Wow... And you're still not satisfied, are you?" *"No one can bring as many men to their knees as you, Lord Leo." *"Oboro, your performance made me tingle all over. What? I can say that!" *"Kudos on the death and destruction, Lady Camilla. You're a star." *"There's something invigorating about watching you in battle, Lady Elise." *"Your enthusiasm for killing is contagious, Anna." *"It amuses me to watch you battle so ferociously, Lady Celica." *"Oh, you've done well. Perhaps I will have a prize for you later." *"Go on... I could listen to you praise me all day long." *"Don't think that you've anything to gain by praising me." *"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, milord." *"You won't outpace me as long as I serve Lord Leo!" *"Yes, I can slay with ease...but your warm words make me perspire." *"Well, it pleases me to please you. Don't take that the wrong way." *"I assure you that I have other uses, Anna." *"Is that so? My heart beats just as fiercely in the bedroom." *"All the death and destruction is worth it to hear those sweet words..." *"Get close to me for this..." *"Save some of the carnage for me, darling!" *"Try to refrain from doing any cartwheels out there, OK?" *"Well, aren't you full of life?" *"You're in a good mood. Don't lower your guard." *"Try not to get killed out there." *"Watch out for stray arrows out there." *"Call me before you get yourself killed, all right?" *"Were you busy goofing off?" *"Advance however you like. I'll always be close behind." *"Nothing good will come of helping me." *"It's always fun when we get together like this." *"I can't take any more... Somebody, help!" *"I can help, if you'll allow me." *"I'll get there when I get there. Be patient." *"I'll meet you in this world so that you may avoid the next one." *"Thanks, but don't think I owe you anything." *"To think that I'd be rescued by a Hoshidan... Strange days." *"You rescuing me is like me rescuing a flea. I am not worthy, Lord Leo!" *"Smile, Oboro--you saved a life. You CAN smile, can't you?" *"Thank you, Lady Camilla, for saving the likes of me." *"Ugh...it makes me sick to think that YOU had to rescue me." *"Thanks for the assist, partner. I mean...Owain." *"Rescued by the great Corrin! I'm a bit flustered." *"You're always helping me. Why? What's wrong with you?" *"You're always going out of your way to help me. Surely I don't deserve it." *"Say that again...but whisper it in my ear this time." *"Don't worry--I won't kill you. We're friends now." *"Indeed you can, milord. Your death would trouble me more than...my death." *"Sometimes? Darling, you're selling me far short." *"Yes... Kindness...and a few other things. In any case, you're welcome." *"It was nothing, and you should treat it as such." *"...Mmm-hmm. I just didn't want to watch you die. Yet." *"That hasn't always been true, Corrin. Lucky for you...it is now." *"I'm the only one who should make you cry." *"I will give my life to protect you." *"I'll join the attack." *"So you're the last stand, hmm?" *"I'll join you. Two heads are better than one, right?" *"I don't like being alone. So I'll join you." *"My gain will be another's pain." *"I deserve better." *"Tell me your darkest secrets." *"I want to see you wail and moan in suffering." *"Oh, just look at those eyes. They're positively dripping with fear..." *"I apologize, Lord Leo, but I require an official order to fight you." *"I can't imagine why you'd have a problem with my shameless behavior." *"Let me see the real Camilla. Not the pretty princess facade." *"You're so brave to fight me, Lady Elise. Shame I'll have to make you cry." *"Show me what you've got, big boy." *"You're looking as saucy as ever, Corrin. I'm really looking forward to this." *"Your words are provocative, but can you back them up with real action?" *"Ooh, I can see the hatred for Nohr burning in your eyes..." *"Oh, how I wish I could obey this order..." *"It would be my pleasure to watch you try, Oboro." *"Of course. The question is whether you can deliver one." *"What has possessed you? I'm actually a little frightened..." *"Ooh, so confident. Give me everything you've got!" *"Oh, I assure you, I hardly know the meaning of restraint." *"I assure you, I hardly know the meaning of restraint." *"Tell me, what does it feel like to die? Oh ho!" *"How does it feel to lose to a Nohrian?" *"Lord Leo, you are a most magnanimous master for allowing me this victory." *"I just knew you'd be making that face at the end of this, no matter the result." *"Had enough, Lady Camilla? Or shall I keep on teasing you?" *"Are you going to cry, Lady Elise? It's OK. Let it all out." *"Your sad face gives me strength, Lady Lyn." *"Victory is mine, Odin. I mean...Owain." *"Is there absolutely anything else?" Category:Quotes